Grand Theft Auto Revolution
''Grand Theft Auto Revolution ''(also known as Revolution '''or '''GTAR) is an , video game developed by and published by for the , and . The game is scheduled to be released on September 12, 2016, outlined to fill the gap between and Grand Theft Auto VI as well as a suitable replacement for the antiquated . Set within the fictional world of Grand Theft Auto, Revolution is located in and around the states of San Andreas and Robada, but will continue to evolve by adding new and existing states which have featured previously in the Grand Theft Auto universe. The massive open world design allows players to freely roam both the States of Robada and San Andreas, which includes remastered renditions of Los Santos, San Tiago, Long Littoral, Las Venturas and San Fierro. Characters * Christian Bale is the main protagonist and he is voiced by John Sharian * Jason Statham is the main protagonist and he is played by Himself * Kevin McKidd is the main protagonist and he is played by Paul St. Peter * Idris Elba is the main protagonist and he is an actor and he is Christian Bale's husband and he is played by Lester Speight. * Jamie Foxx is the main protagonist and he is played by himself. * Will Smith is the main protagonist and he is played by Bumper Robinson. * Anton Yelchin is the main protagonist and he is played by Christopher Randolph. * Daniella Kozlovski is the main protagonist and he is played by Jeffrey Pierce. * Gene Farber is the main protagonist and he is played by Robert Patrick. * Chris Hemsworth is the main protagonist and he is played by Ryan O'Donahue * Hugh Jackman is the main protagonist and he is played by Al Matthews. * Jai Courtney is the main protagonist and he is played by Ted Lewis. * Bruce Willis is the main protagonist and he is played by David Gasman. * Josh Brolin is the main protagonist and he is played by Will Arnett. * Sylvester Stallone is the main protagonist and he Is played by Dee Bradley Baker. * Antonio Bandaras is the main protagonist and he is played by Phillip Anthony-Rodriguez. * Dan Trejo is the main protagonist and he is played by Jason Court. * Javier Bardem is the main protagonist and he is played by Jonathan Fahn. * Daniel Dae Kim is the main protagonist and he is played by Harvey Fierster. * Jet Li is the main protagonist and he is played by Dan Green. * Sendhil Ramamurphy is the main protagonist and he is played by Danny Jacobs. * Female Protagonists * Laci Green is the main protagonist and she is played by Zoe Caldwell * Sasha Grey is the main protagonist and she is played by Amanda Leighton * Uma Thurman is the main protagonist and she is played by Vicki Lewis. * Beyoncé Knowles is the main protagonist and she is played by Stephanie Lemelin. * Kerry Washington is the main protagonist and she is played by Allison Brie. * Skin Diamond is the main protagonist and she is played by Vanessa Branch. * Agniya Ditskovskite is the main protagonist and she is played by Ruth Livier. * Natalia Poklonsaya is the main protagonist and she is played by Rachel MacFarlane. * Olga Fadedya is the main protagonist and she is played by Nicki Rapp. * Melissa George is the main protagonist and she is played by Debi Mazar * Teresa Palmer is the main protagonist and she is played by Cynthia McWilliams. * Zoe Bell is the main protagonist and she is played by * Elizabeth Hurley is the main protagonist and she is played by Eder Mirman. * Lisa Ann is the main protagonist and she is played by * Michelle Pfieffer is the main protagonist and she is played by Julie Matheson. * Alexis Amore is the main protagonist and she is played by Paige O'Hara. * Eva Mendes is the main protagonist and she is played by Tara Platt. * Penelope Cruz is the main protagonist and she is played by Bijou Phillips. * Bai Ling is the main protagonist and she is played by Catherine Taber. * Michelle Yeoh is the main protagonist and she is played by Veronica Taylor. * Tia Tanaka is the main protagonist and she is played by Gina Torres. Main characters * Twipz is the main character and he is played by Sonny Moore. * Police Officer III Matthew Wade is the main character and he is played by Seth MacFarlane. * Joe Orville is the main character and he is played by Ice-T * Jason Hill is the main character and he is played by Karel Roden. * Christina Tambor is the main character and she is played by Kristen Wiig. * Matt Williamson is the main character and he is played by Brian Posehn. * Bruce Mykelty is the main character and he is played by Chris Penn. * Frank Ferrara is the main character and he is played by The Coles. Antagonist * Wade Warren is the main antagonist and he is a serial killer and he is played by Robert Wisdom. Minor character * Stanley Takeshi is the Balla's Enforcer and he is played by Trey Parker. * Wesley Roberts is a barbershop employer and he is played by Townsend Coleman. * Jeremy Pitt is the Vagos Soldier and he is killed and he is played by Jason Donovan. Category: Characters Gameplay Gameplay in Grand Theft Auto: Revolution ''is similarly structured to previous titles but is bigger and better than ever before. The game can be played from the first and third person perspective, up to 64 players can play together. The Sates of San Andreas and Robada are much bigger and more detailed than previous games, the world has a wide range of dynamic and interactive elements as well as player triggered events giving. Highly detailed unique interiors add a brand new level of exploration and scope to the game, players are rewarded with unique weapons and items. An upgraded weather system lets litter, leaves, and branches as well as other loose items in the world to blow realistically in the wind. New movement mechanics such as parkour and buildering have been added allowing the player to traverse the world in a unique and different way, players also have the ability to enter the prone position and crawl. For the first time in the series, players can actually hide from the police, playable and non-playable characters inside houses, dumpsters and underneath cars. Doing this effectively reduces the players wanted level and social status. Vehicles and driving mechanics have been dramatically changed offering an even more realistic experience, soft-body physics control the collisions between objects and vehicles they realistically flex and deform as stresses to the skeleton, such as impacts from collisions are applied. The Wanted System has been revamped to be more realistic, accurate to the real-life depictions of police and open-ended, 'Wanted Stars' have been removed in favor of the Criminal Bar system. Minor criminal activities such as speeding slightly increase the bar, but certain major crimes such as murder increase the bar by one or two levels. The Health System has also been revamped, depicted as an EKG and a percentage as well as injuries being more area specific. Any shot with a firearm or blow with a blunt or bladed weapon to an unprotected head deals 100% damage causing instantaneous death, damage to an unprotected upper chest deals 50% damage with a firearm or bladed weapon and 25% with a blunt weapon, while all damage to the unprotected lower chest deals 25% damage. Damage to the stomach and limbs deals 15 and 10 percent damage respectively with any weapon. The Character Creator in Grand Theft Auto: Revolution is revamped, improved and better than previous titles featuring The concept of Custom Avatars. Overhauled customization options allow the player to create an even more detailed character to their liking. An innovative facial constructor allows for more detailed and highly tuned faces. Additionally, you can create character's height and weight, as well as a adopting or creating a specific kind of Fighting style for your Character. Hobbies and Pastimes in Grand Theft Auto Revolution A wide range of hobbies and pastimes, both new and old are available for participation. Partaking in certain activities unlocks unique items and upgrades. *Air Hockey - A tabletop mini-game returning from ''The Ballad of Gay Tony ''and ''The Lost and the Dammed. ''(Available for the player's property) *Armed Robberies - Use a weapon to rob houses and stores, high-risk activity increase adrenaline. *Arm Wrestling - A wager-based activity returning from ''The Lost and the Dammed and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Assassinations - Assassinate high-profile targets in an effort to change the game. *Basketball - A sport returning from '' Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.'' *Baseball - A new activity where the player has to do home runs and to score points. *Billiards - A returning activity from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Bodybuilding - An activity where the player uses weights to build oneself's muscularity and physique. *Checkers - A new activity where Players play checkers. *Chess - A new activity where Players play chess. *Cinema - An activity returning from Grand Theft Auto V. *Martial Arts Tournaments - An activity where everyone uses their different fighting styles (particularly with Martial arts, though other Fighting styles are also accepted) in a series of Tournaments to win $9 to $25 Billion. *Hunting - An activity returning from Grand Theft Auto V. *Soccer - A new activity where the Player has to score some Goals. *Work - Earn a living working 9 to 5. Empire Building For the first time in the series, players can establish and advanced their criminal empire through unique and different ways. Criminal Empires are one of two ways to generate financial income as well as maintaining a good reputation. Blood Sports Run illegal underground fights and venues to earn a profit. The fronts available are Meat Factory and Garry's Dinner. * - Partake in brutal bare fist fights to earn money and respect. * - Bet on rooster which fight to the death. * - Bet on canines which fight to the death. * - Bet on the time a dog can kill all rats. Special Events Special Events in Grand Theft Auto Revolution offer unique events changing the game, often occurring on a random day or specific days once or twice a year. The Purge - First Special Event, Occurs Annually. The Purge was the first special event in the game, it occurred on October 31st, 2016. Based on the movie series of the same name, The Purge was advertised the previous week in-game through the use of Electronic Billboards. From 7 pm to 7 am all crimes are legal and all emergency services are suspended, players have the choice to take refuge inside their property or participate in the purge. The only rules are no aircraft can be operated until the night concludes. The players received one, clear message; if they died at any time that night, they will be unable to respawn until the event is over. Episodic Singleplayer Due to the lack of singleplayer content in Grand Theft Auto Revolution, Rockstar North released Containment, a chapter which contains 20 missions. More episodes chronicling the life of a different character and story are set to be released every three months. Confinement Confinement is the first chapter of the game, it follows protagonist Milo Ironside and his life inside and outside of Falconcroft Penitentiary. Media *Radio Stations and Music *Television Downloadable Content Packs Black Operations Content Pack *The Black Operations Content Pack is the first content pack released for Grand Theft Auto Revolution, it comes with two new weapons; Combat Assault Rifle and the Anti-Air Launcher as well as four new vehicles; GATTA VTOL Jet, GATTA Obstacle Clearing Vehicle, Aerial Surveillance Drone and the WC Raider Gallery File:Revolution1.jpg File:Revolution2.jpg File:Revolution3.jpg File:Revolution4.jpg File:Revolution5.jpg File:Revolution6.jpg File:Revolution7.jpg File:Revolution8.jpg File:Revolution9.jpg Trivia *The first game in the series where the player can actually hide to avoid the police and other players. *The way a player handles firearms are based on multiple factors such as their occupation chosen at the start of the game and their shooting skill level. *The second game in the series to feature animals. Category:Grand Theft Auto Revolution